Field of the Invention
The disclosed technology relates to an electronic device configured to use the device's own display to provide an illumination source for front-facing image sensors. Aspects are also directed to methods of using the same.
Description of the Related Art
Many digital devices are equipped with a front-facing image sensor for capturing self-images of a user. However, most of the devices equipped with front-facing image sensors lack a dedicated illumination source to provide additional illumination for capturing the self-image using the front-facing image sensor in a low-light environment. In many cases, the benefit of adding such an illumination source does not outweigh the added technological complexity and the associated cost of having a dedicated illumination source for the digital devices having front-facing image sensors.